What Hurts the most?
by Catwoman18603
Summary: This story is about what happened to Harry after the final battle, Did he live? find out. Read and review...Sequel to Stand. Read Stand first or you will be confused.


**What Hurts the Most**

**A/N: Hey everybody, I got the idea for this story while watching some videos on you tube. I am completely and totally in love with Rascal Flatts and I hope this song strikes something in you. This is the sequel to Stand and I wasn't going to make it a song fic but I changed my mind. **

Six months after the final battle Ginny was standing at the window of her bedroom at the Burrow watching the people make their way through the rain toward the backyard where the ceremony was about to take place. Ginny couldn't believe that things in the final battle had turned out the way they did. Harry had defeated Voldemort but at a price. His body was gone…everyone believed him to be dead since his body was never found. Ginny could remember the long and tedious searches over the last six months. Everything that had happened flashed in her memory and caused Ginny's eyes to filled up with tears. Now here she stood dressed in all black in an empty house with nothing to look forward too...

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears every now and then and just let them out…_

Ginny decided that since she never cried in front of family or friends that she wouldn't cry at the ceremony today. Harry wouldn't want her too. She grabbed her umbrella from the stand by the window and walked out of the room. Today she was going to be strong for her family and friends. But tonight when she was alone she would cry.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok. But that's not what gets me…_

As she walked down the stairs Ginny reflected on the things she had said, and didn't say, to Harry before he had left to defeat Voldemort. The biggest regret that Ginny held was not telling Harry that she still loved him.

_What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say. Then watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing how loving you is what I was trying to do…_

Once she was outside Ginny walked over to her brothers and Hermione and gave them a forced smile. She looked over at her mother and father, who both had tears in their eyes, and she looked over at all of the people that Harry and the Trio had known at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, who had come to the side of good shortly before the final battle, came over to her and hugged her. Ginny smiled and thanked him for his condolences.As she walked around the garden she could remember everything about that summer with Harry. By just standing in this garden she could smell the Gardenias and she remembered how Harry thought that the flowers smelled like her hair. Tears welled behind her eyes but Ginny forced them away, remembering her vow to stay strong.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone…_

Ever since Harry had died Ginny had not wanted to leave the house. This place held so many memories for her and she didn't want to leave and lose the memories that the Burrow contained. Some days Ginny would wake up and not want to get out of bed for fear that she would have to face another day without Harry.

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret. But if I could do it over. I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart. That I left unspoken._

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say. Then watching you walk away and never knowing what could've been and not seeing how loving you is what I was trying to do._

Ginny took a seat next to Ron as the funeral started. Everyone that had a close relationship with Harry had been asked to speak a piece about him. After Remus had stepped away from the podium it was finally Ginny's turn. Ginny stood shakily and walked toward the podium and when she got there she scanned the crowd. She began her speech and half way through she looked up.

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say. Then watching you walk away and never knowing what could've been and not seeing how loving you is what I was trying to do._

There at the end of the aisle was a man. Ginny stopped speaking and climbed down from the podium. She walked slowly toward the figure, her hand on her wand, and stopped just short of arms reach in front of him. The man smiled and looked straight into Ginny's eyes...A man with black hair, glasses, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar.

**A/N: Hmmm...who could that mysterious figure be? lol...please review and tell me what you thought.  
**


End file.
